Shooting Celestial Star
by TotallyObsessedWithDP
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Lucy came from the celestial spirit world and hadn't met Natsu until she crashed into Earthland's surface... wait what? The question is, where did she come from? Why is Erza so scary? And where are Gray's clothes! Eventual Natsu x Lucy


**So this was an idea I had in an alternate universe where Natsu never met Lucy because Lucy was from the spirit world where all the celestial wizards were sent out of in meteors to Earthland :) This is my first attempt at Fairy Tail fanfiction so sorry if it isn't that good XP I used the '~' symbol as an extension of the letter's sound as I saw it used that way in a few other fics and it just looks nice CX**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, no... I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After the sun had set over the horizon, billions of stars lit up the night sky over all of Fiore. The rainbow cherry blossoms fluttered down from the shining Rainbow Sakura trees and all around the excitement of the town festivities. The pink haired dragon slayer sat beside his favorite blue feline doing nothing other than stuffing his face with a wide variety of fiery foods while the exceed munched on a large, grayish blue, fish. This was one of the very few times where the atmosphere was serene and peaceful around the members of the Fairy Tail Guild. Especially with the two childhood rivals being such a short distance between each other.

"Happy," the pinkette paused eating, "you smell that?" he questioned as he scrunched his nose.

"I only smell this yummy fish!" Happy replied before taking another bite of his meal.

The dragon slayer continued to sniff the air in confusion as the shirtless raven haired ice wizard walked over to the two. "What the hell are you doing flame brain?" he asked, disinterested.

"Maybe you smelled Gray, he probably smells pretty weird," Happy chimed.

"Nah, Gray smells much worse. This just smells... weird..."

"Hey! You got something to say to me pyro?!" he challenged.

"Shut up you pervy popsicle!" Natsu retorted as he broke into a fighting stance.

"Boys! You better not be fighting!" the exquip mage threatened, seemingly out of no where.

"We're not!" they defended simultaneously, arms around each others' shoulders. As Ezra turned away, they glared at each other, back in their fighting stance.

"Natsu~! If Erza sees you, she'll kill both of you!" Happy interrupted.

"Fine..." Natsu mumbled as he started to stomp away from the two.

"Wait up Natsu~" Happy called out as he flew after his friend. Once he caught up to the dragon slayer, he spoke again. "Where are we going Natsu?" he questioned.

"To find out where that smell is coming from," he spoke with a wrinkle of his nose as he followed the scent through Magnolia. He followed his nose through the thick of the night forest that edged Magnolia. The moonlight lit the way to a clearing once the end of the forest neared.

"Where is it?" Happy asked as Natsu came to a stop in the middle of the grassy field that outskirted the forest a little while later.

"There!" he pointed up towards the serene night sky.

"Narsu~! That's not funny," pouted the exceed.

"No really, look," he spoke, his gaze not leaving the starry sky. That was the moment when multiple stars shot through the sky all at once.

"Wow~" sang the exceed in wonderment. "Shooting stars!"

Natsu lifted a brow as he glanced at Happy, "Those things are stars?"

Happy nodded, not adverting his wonderful gaze from the falling masses. "What do they smell like?"

Natsu shrugged, "I dunno, not like Earthland, but I can sense magic power coming from them," Natsu explained with a tilt of his head.

"Of course they're magic! That's why you're supposed to make wishes on them!" Happy replied ever so innocently as the pinkette bursted out in laughs. "Hey! I'm serious Natsu!" he pouted as the meteors came closer.

"Here they come!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin that showed off his dragon slayer teeth.

"Natsu! We gotta get out of the way! They'll crush us!" Happy exclaimed in fear as he inched away from their path.

"Nah, don't worry buddy! I'll just eat em!"

The blue exceed sweat-dropped. "Natsu~ you can't just eat them! They're not made of fire..."

"They look like it to me!" he beamed proudly as Happy took it upon himself to fly them out of the meteor's path. "Hey! I'm hungry!" Natsu retorted as he struggled mid-air to go and eat the burning meteors that neared. The meteors then crashed into Earthland's surface as the flames diminished, leaving behind the large space rocks, sprawled out in the field.

"See!" Happy gloated as he set Natsu down.

Natsu replied with a cross of his arms and a 'hmph' before he walked beside happy to the largest of the spacial masses. "I still sense magic power from this thing," he spoke, "but I think it's coming from the _inside_ of the rock."

"Maybe it's a Lacrima!" Happy suggested.

"Maybe."

"Or fish!" he added.

"Why would magic power be coming from a fish?" Natsu asked with a hint of amusement as he furrowed his brows.

"Maybe it's a magic fish!" guessed Happy as he fantasized about eating various types of fish.

"Well let's find out," Natsu smirked as his fist erupted in flames. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he bellowed before his fiery fist hit the center of the meteorite. The flames crackled at the surface of the rock but dispersed, leaving a small crack from which a golden light shone beneath, in it's place. The crack trailed throughout the mass, slowly crumbling in it's wake. A blinding golden light glowed from the star's center. Natsu shielded his eyes with his arm, Happy, his paws, as the ethereal light flashed around them and then began to dim, leaving a woman with long golden blonde hair and fair skin in it's place.

Happy was the first to speak as they stopped guarding their eyes, "Natsu~? Why is there a naked lady in this star?"

"I dunno Happy. What do we do with her?" Natsu asked the exceed.

"I dunno, she seems pretty weird... Is she what you smelled?"

"I think so." Natsu nodded.

"I wonder how she got here." Happy thought aloud.

"Maybe when she wakes up, we can ask her." Natsu said before he reached into the rock, and slung the nude woman's body over his shoulder.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Happy screeched.

"Taking her back to the guild." Natsu replied as if it were completely obvious.

"Natsu~ are you sure that's the best idea?" Happy questioned cautiously.

"Yeah! Maybe Gramps or someone at the guild can help figure out where the weirdo came from." Natsu suggested as the two turned back in the direction of the festival.

"I gotta tell Charle all about how naked people come from rocks!" Happy said as he raced up into the night sky.

"Hey~! Don't leave me here!" Nastu pouted from the ground. Happy took that as a cue to lift Natsu up and fly off until-

"Ooof!" Happy face-planted after barely lifting Natsu and the nude girl off the ground.

Natsu grumbled and rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"Sorry Natsu, but she's really heavy." Happy pointed to the girl as he stood up.

Natsu nodded in agreement as he struggled to lift the girl up once again. Needless to say, they decided to travel by foot back to the festival. It was a surprise that no attention was drawn to the friends when they returned to the festival, especially considering the presence of a nude woman in the vicinity of their not-so-modest male guildmates. They were unnoticed by everyone except for Gray, who, in search of his missing shirt, had glanced their way. At the sight of the occurrence, Gray's eyes completely bugged out.

"What did you do?!" Gray exclaimed once he walked over to the group.

"Nastu found a weird lady in a rock!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"Why is she naked?!" Gray asked the obvious.

"I dunno." Natsu simply responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The one and only Titania Erza chose that moment to march over to the boys, "Natsu! Gray! Why aren't you two participating in the festivitie-" Erza froze her statement in shock of the spectacle before her eyes. She quickly angered, drawing to a conclusion easily, "WHY HAVE YOU TWO DEFACED THIS YOUNG GIRL'S VIRTUE?!" She growled as she re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor and readied her many swords to painfully punish the two (mostly) innocent boys. This caught the attention of practically all the eyes of every male guild member until Erza sent them all death glares.

"WHAT?!" Natsu boomed, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE FOUND HER ALREADY NAKED IN A ROCK THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!" Natsu explained.

"Likely story," Erza growled sarcastically.

"No! It's true!" Happy defended as he bravely flew in front of Natsu in an attempt to protect him from the wrath of Erza.

Erza's swords disappeared and her armor went back to normal as she questioned, "How?"

"I dunno! But we really found her in a rock that came from the sky!" Natsu insisted.

"Natsu even tried to eat it!"

Gray snorted, "Ash-Brain"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu glowered at Gray.

"SILENCE!" Erza commanded. "THIS GIRL'S VIRTUE IS IN JEOPARDY, WE MUST CLOTHE HER!"

Gray seemed ready to offer before Natsu interrupted, "Psh, you don't even have enough to clothe yourself!" he said as he gestured to Gray's- lack of clothing.

"DAMMIT!" Gray yelled as he ran off in search of his clothing.

"Very well, I shall clothe her." Erza declared as she summoned an exact replica of her black T-shirt and navy skirt. "Happy! Help me clothe her!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu crossed his arms with a 'hmph' mumbling something about how _he_ found her...

Once she was dressed, they carried her to the guild infirmary where they requested Wendy's aid.

"So what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked Wendy as she used her healing powers on the beautifully strange girl while Happy fawned over Charle and Erza devoured some strawberry cake that she picked up on the way back to the guild.

"I don't know. My powers aren't having much on an effect on her. I don't think she's even from Earthland..." Wendy explained.

"Odd... Perhaps we can get some insight from Levy. She might have read novels on similar occurrences." Erza proposed.

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"When's she gonna wake up?" Natsu asked.

Wendy shrugged sheepishly, "She could wake up in days, weeks... maybe longer."

Natsu frowned in thought as a silence overtook the room.

"Well! We should probably go back to the celebration!" Erza suggested as she set her plate down.

"She just wants to see Jellal~" Happy murmured to Natsu in a whisper to which Natsu chuckled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Erza growled as she chased the two out of the guild hall and back in the direction of the Rainbow Sakura trees.

Wendy sat silently beside Charle when the warm brown eyes of the other-worldly woman opened.

* * *

 **Hopefully it was all pretty in character :) I don't think I'll be continuing but depending on how many favorites, follows, and reviews I get, we'll see :) Hope you enjoyed reading. TotallyObsessedWithDP out~**


End file.
